


This Isn't The End, It's A New Beginning!

by AshiKaLoveless



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, My Own Stories - Fandom
Genre: A lot of travel through portal, A new saga will unfold, Alternate Universe, Dream Meetings, Important characters will not die, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Some Deaths, Some Humor, Some flashback part so you guys won't be left behind, Some of the fiends are deadly, The dead are revived, The plot was all made from my own head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshiKaLoveless/pseuds/AshiKaLoveless
Summary: After the Deepground incident, Gaia once again earn it peace and harmony without any chaotic event after that day.But was that really the end? Did they knew that an unknown figure was roaming around the Planet in search of the voice that was calling in it's head. While another figure was aimlessly walking in the depth cave of the Ruined Mideel area.Who are they?Are they an enemy or a faithful friend?A new kind of chapter will unfold with our beloved 'Heroes' who had once sacrificed their life in order to protect the safety of the Planet and their friends.





	This Isn't The End, It's A New Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.  
> As you guys all know this insane fic is mostly made from this crazy head of mine. I don't know if this fic good enough to satisfy  
> any of you but if it does I hope you guys will continue reading it. I'm not a great writer myself and english is my second language so this might not be a great one but I will continue to do better and make it a great one. 
> 
> As usual: All the characters in this fic doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix. (Except for the characters that I made myself.)

Somewhere in the deep forest of Wutai,a person, a girl that is, was wandering through it aimlessly with no sign of direction, but she seem to know where she is heading. The monsters and creatures that was living in that deep green nature quickly took off or ran away at the sight of the small petite human. The human turn to see the scared creature and only gave a small laugh at those pitiful creature,‘Weak’ was the only word that came out of her lips.

 

After hours walking for who knows how long, she had finally came to a stop at the sight of an abandoned building.She went closer to the building and open up the main entrance with a little push of that rusted metal door making a loud creaking sound before she went inside. The deeper she went,the more clear she can hear the faint voice that was calling for her from her head, when she first arrive on that island.

 

A sealed door was blocking her path,she let down her hood to see the door more clearly.The girl had red crimson messy hair,one of her eyes was bright bloody red while the other one was a cat-like yellow green eye.“This must be the room.”

 

She put one of her hand on the surface of the steeled door,her black cloak was now fluttering swiftly while she chants some strange unknown words before a big black circle had appear underneath her feet.

 

Her yellow green cat-like eyes let out gust of black flames, and a big black shadow monster (Heartless) appear out of the black circle and was now standing behind her.The door was destroyed and thrown away by a few punches from that shadow before it disappear.

 

The girl walks further ahead and was now standing in some kind of lab, in front of her, stood a big cylinder tank that was connected with thousand of wires containing some kind of strange green liquid, near it laid an unmoved body.

 

While inside that big tank, contains a person or most likely a creature, that was slowly regenerating. There was something written on the metal plate at it chest but it was scratched making it hard to describe the word that was written on it.

 

“So,you were the one who called me.” She was now standing face to face with it, that creature had long silk white silver hair with red glowing eyes that was gazing right towards the red haired girl.“What do you want from a mere girl like me?”

 

**_I wish...for this world demise._ **

 

The girl had a blank look for a moment before it turned into a dark devilish smile,she touches the glass of the big green cylinder tank.

 

“I would be happy to help you with that.”Her forehead was now touching the cold glass of the tank.

 

“But...before I break down this thing, may I ask a simple question.What should I call you,Mrs Half Body Strange Creature?”The woman-like creature was now smiling at the red haired girl.

 

**_You may call me...JENOVA._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Under the ruins of Mideel, a young white haired girl wearing a dark blue cloak was walking further deep inside a cave with only a flashlight to help light her path from the darkness of the cave. The person face was hidden underneath the hood that was attached with the cloak.

 

The figure raised one of her hand to her ear and pressed the button of the small communication that she was wearing at her left ears, a few small beeps was heard before a male voice came along after that.

 

“Can you tell me how long I should be walking in this abandoned cave ?”

 

“Why? Did you got lost already, Ashia?”

 

“No, but I will, if you don’t tell me where I should be heading!”

 

“Are you still walking at the same tunnel like I told you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you use the tracker I gave you?”

 

“Yes...and it’s spinning none stop.”

 

“Good...that means it’s just around the corner. Makos effects are the same as radioactive. Keep walking further ahead. I will catch up with you later.”

 

“I heard some rustling just now...did you found something?”

 

“Yeah...I need to look up on this. I will call you later.”

 

“Alright.” She cuts of the line and continues her journey.

 

After a long walk,she let out a relieved sigh when she saw the sight of a large sea of green glowing Mako in front of her.I need to get near it.She slowly climb down until she reach at lowest level, far enough for her to reach.

 

“So...I only need to touch it.” She slowly reach out at the green pool of Mako and when she did, nothing happened. “Uhhh...Maybe my body is too immune to it. Looks like I have to drown myself in it. I will get an earful from _him_ for doing this. Better do it than sorry. ” She took of the communicator and pull out three glowing shard out of her pocket before stepping inside the green pool Mako.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The warm soothing breeze of the Lifestream blows gently, making the field of flowers and the leaves of a big shady tree nearby sways gracefully.

 

There in the middle of the flower field stood a bright cheerful beautiful brunette girl, wearing a pink shin-length dress, her hair was plaited with a big pink ribbon and she has a pair of emerald green eyes that was now looking over at the two figure that was resting under the big tree.The brunette flower girl suddenly had a great marvelous idea in her head. She picks a few flowers from the field and carried them dearly toward those sleeping men.

 

He was sleeping peacefully a few second ago, but the sudden smell of sweet fragrance and low faint giggle had woken him up from his slumber. He slowly opens his eyes only to meet with the green waving leaves while trying to recalculate why he was sleeping here in the first place.

 

 _Right~...Me,Angeal and Aerith went for a walk just now. Leaving Mrs Ifalna and Mr. Gast with Angeal’s Mother to have some sweet adult chit chatting. Aerith told us that she wanted to see the flowers in the field closer and took off without hearing a single word from us. Both me and Angeal got tired of waiting and ended up sleeping here_.

 

The spiky long black haired guy sits up and stretches his stiffed body with a loud groan, a small little flower had fall on his thigh while he was stretching. That is when he finally realize that he was surrounded by flowers, and when he turned to face Angeal to tell him about it. He quickly cover his mouth to hold in his laughter but a small snort had escaped,his mentor was now groaning on the green grass while covering his face with his back fist from the bright sunlight.

 

“Urghhh~ Zack, you’re noisy you know! I was just having a great nap and you ruin...Ummm~Why are you two looking at me like you’re about to laugh your heads off right now?”

 

Those words was the last trigger,both Zack and Aerith are laugh hysterically followed by the older man loud laughter making Zack curious and halt half way while the flower girl continues to laugh all her energy.

 

“W-Why *hahaha* are you laughing too *haa~* Angeal?” Zack tried his best to control his breathing. Angeal instantly tried to stop laughing and wipes the last remaining tears from his eyes before he can talk.

 

“Z-Zack, I think you need to see it yourself.”

 

“And how am I sup-Wait!” Zack starred at his mentor eyes that was reflecting his image, he was now wearing a beautiful flower crown, two flowers that was put at both side of his ears and a flower necklace made by flowers while Angeal only had a flower crown on his head.

 

“AERITH!!! You’re the one who did these,right!”

 

“You’re one thousand percent right!”

 

“Take this off of me!”

 

“But~ it suits you,right Angeal?“ The playful girl gave the older man a sweet beautiful smile.

 

“You’re right,Aerith. It fits quite well with The Puppy.”

 

“Angeal~... That’s cruel of you two.”

 

“Awww...Zack, it was just a joke.” Aerith soothed the black raven haired male.

 

“I know...and it’s time for some PAYBACK! TAKE THIS!” Zack suddenly push both Aerith and Angeal backward making them fell backwards and it had now become a wrestling contest. All three of them didn’t want to lose and they slowly roll around and after a few moments later all three of them were panting heavily in the field of flowers while gazing at the bright blue sky.

 

“Hah~I miss the old days when I was alive doing the same thing like we did a moment ago.” Zack bluntly stated.

 

“Are you talking about that blond cadet,Zack?”

 

“Wha-How did you-?” Zack instantly sat straight, surprised to know that his mentor knew about that.

 

“I always watch over you...and him. He also had interested me in many ways too.” Angeal slowly sit straight so he can now look at the shocked Puppy face.

 

“Are you a stalker,Angeal?!” Zack can’t believe this had happened.

 

“A spy or a Turk which one did you meant. I can be any of them.” Angeal teased him.

 

“Nope,you’re definitely a stalker on my list.”

 

“Hey...don’t left me behind guys. I heard the word blond just now. Is this about cute little Cloud?” Aerith came between them then she instantly sit in the middle.

 

“NO!/YES.” Zack slaps his face with his palm at Angeal, who had just said the word ‘YES’. _This is embarrassing,I wish I was dead now. Wait, I am dead. Shit!_ Aerith face lit up at the older 1st Class SOLDIER word and made a cute little squeal.

 

“I can tell you all about cute little Cloudy when I was alive, Angeal. You want to hear it?”

 

“Aerith! Wait, didn-”

 

“Sorry, Zack. If it’s about your little Cloud. My lip are unsealed.”

 

“Aerith~...” Zack whines hopelessly to let the flower girl stop but it seems like she wasn’t going to back down. That girl had already started and Angeal was having his amusing smile plastered on his face by now. While Zack was crunching himself in agony in front of a flower, a few familiar voices was heard making all three of them turns toward, only to meet Mr and Mrs Gainsborough along with Mrs Gillian running toward them.They look freak out and terrified at the same time.

 

“Mama,Papa! What’s the matter?” Aerith quickly run toward her parents and hugs them.

 

“The...Li...d....”Aerith quickly tries to calm down her parents while the other two boys try to calm Mrs Gillian down so they can speak properly.

 

“T..Thank you,Aerith my dear.”

 

“You’re welcome,Mama,Papa.”

 

“Why did you guys suddenly came to us? We did told you we went for a little stroll to get some fresh air. Is there a problem or something?”

 

“It is a **problem** ,my son. A **big problem**.” Dr Gast gave Zack a gloomy stare like it is the end of Gaia or something. Mrs Ifalna gave her husband a weak smile before she turns to look at the three of them with a serious look with Mrs Gillian beside her.

 

“Just now, I felt a strong amount of life force from the other side just a few moments ago...and it is not a good news for us because at the same time Mrs Gillian and I had also felt the Calamity of Sky presence along with it.”

 

“Wait a sec, are you telling us that Jenova is ALIVE and breathing right now?!” Zack exclamation made everyone shocked(Aerith,Angeal) and depressed(Ifalna,Gast,Gillian).

 

“T-That can’t be...C-Cloud and the others had killed and destroyed all of her remaining parts! There’s no way Jenova is still alive!!!” Aerith spoke with a high tone than she usual do, when she realize her action she quickly apologize. Her mother and father understood and gave their little beloved angel a thight hug.

 

“So...what does that monstrous  _thing_ want and how are we going to prevent it, if The Calamity from the Sky is going to make it’s next move?” Zack asked. Gillian look at the Puppy her son always tell him with a smile before she tells them the details.

 

“The Lifestream Guardian,Minerva had made contact with Ifalna. Telling her that someone is trying to take control of the Lifestream from the outside and at the same time I also felt a small presence of Jenova.”

 

“A small presence of her?” It was Angeal time to ask them.

 

“Yes. This means that she isn’t strong as she should had always been.” Gast answer his question.

 

“So...what is Jenova doing now?” Zack asked another question when an unexpected scream was heard and it was Ifalna’s, she was kneeling on the ground with Aerith beside her, helping Ifalna to stand up. “I..went to see The Guardian just now...M-Minerva is fighting... _them_ right now.”

 

“Them?”Zack was now confused.

 

“Minerva..was fighting a young teenage girl and near that red haired girl standing stood a large tank...with Jenova’s incomplete body in it.” Those last word made everyone silent, and it also the most terrified news they only need to hear for now.

 

“How are we going to solve this...I can’t think of anything...is this the end?” Gast tells them in a despearate tone.

 

“ _Of course this isn’t the end_.”

 

An unknown figure was standing a few mere meter from them. This person wore a dark blue cloak that cover the owners face and reaches to the ground covering everything except for the mouth.The figure slowly step further ahead toward the group.

 

“Who are you?!” Zack stood in front of everyone so he can protect them. That person instantly halt at that moment, he can felt that the person gaze towards himself and it shifted away.

 

“This...no way...stay calm...they aren’t the same...” Even though it was just some whispers, Zack can still hear it. Thanks for him being a specimen of Hojo’s experiment that is. Urgh! That reminds him of the bad memories he wanted to forget.

 

“You haven’t answered my question, Mystery Guy?”

 

“Of course..it can’t be...” was the last few word that came out from that figure mouth before he revealed herself as a young short white haired girl with red scarlet eye except her left side of her face was covered with bandage and a slight of two lines scar was seen uncovered from the bandage at her cheek.

 

“My name is Ashia. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” The girl introduced herself.

 

“Well,you seem to be calm. You do know we are in a pinch right now,kid!” Zack remind them again about their main problem right now.

 

“I know...and that is why I’m here in the first place.” She walks further ahead, this time Zack didn’t block her. The whitenette was now standing in front of the grown up and show them three blue crystal shards to them.

 

“I’m here to take the three of you out of this place. To the other side.” She say with an unemotional look toward them. It took a few second before everyone scream from disbelief at her weird and sudden speech.

 

“Kid, are you mad or something! There’s no way we dead people can come back to life.” Zack oppose that girl way of thinking.

 

“Stop calling me a kid, Zack-nii and I wasn’t talking to you anyway. I was talking to them so don’t interfere with my conversation.” Again, everyone went silent, but this time they didn’t scream except they all stare at the small white haired girl that stood in front of them. 

 

“Hey, kid. Did you just called my name just now?” Zack walks toward the girl.

 

“Of cour-Wait,wait,wait! NO! NO! Of course I didn’t-WHA!!! When did you stood behind me?!”

 

“Do you know you are bad at lying?” Zack stated while staring at Ashia’s face.

 

“Urghhh~So what?! It doesn’t concern you!”

 

“Well~you’re right about that. It’s just that you remind me of someone, kid.”

 

“Stop calling me a kid, you PERVERT FLIRT!” Those word hit hard at the energetic and cool 1st Class SOLDIER and it made him pretty pissed off right now.

 

“What did you just call me, you INSULEANT BRAT!”

 

“Why do I feel like we’re going out of track,Angeal?” Aerith said with a sweatdrop.

 

“I think we already are, but I would like to see where this is going though.” Angeal answered the flower girl question with full of amusement.

 

“Huh~What was that,MR PLAYBOY? I didn’t clearly hear what you just said a few a seconds ago. My bad~.”

 

“Why you~ LITTLE UNRESPECTFUL RASCAL!”The situation suddenly turns into a battle between the young little girl Ashia and Zack the 1st Class SOLDIER, but their quarrel only last for awhile because the ground that they stood suddenly shakes making all of them fell on the ground.

 

“We’re running out of time! This place is going to fall apart and it’s only a matter of time before it will fully be tainted with _darkness_. ” Ashia gave each of the adult the blue shard “Here.This crystal shard will help you obtain a new vessel and it also create your vessel when all of you walk out of this dimension. You only need to insert it into your chest and the crystal will do the rest.”

 

“Hey! What about us,kid? Don’t you have some extras?”

 

“I’m sorry... I only brought three with me...my vision only showed those three people.”

 

“You’re vision-WHOA!!!” Another sudden quake had cut off Zack’s speech.

 

“I have to hurry and create a portal right now! Insert those shard into your bodies. After you had done that, come to the portal.” Ashia quickly run off a few meters away from them to do her work. Angeal and Aerith stood beside Zack with a smile on their faces, and he understood them even without saying a single word at him. The three of them walks toward Gast, Ifalna and Gillian. When they almost near them,Gast and Ifalna hugs their daughter while Gillian hugs her one and only son leaving Zack all by himself, but he didn’t feel lonely at all, instead he was happy seeing them together.

 

“Aerith,darling. I’m sorry.”Gast says to his daughter while looking at her bright emerald eyes that was now full of sadness.

 

“We wish that all of us can get out of this mess without leaving anyone.”Ifalna said to her daughter while gently caressing her light brown hair.

 

“Me too, Mama...Papa. But there’s only three of those shards and that Ashia girl told that it was only meant for the three of you...Me, Angeal and Zack will be fine with it so you all have to go.” Aerith tells them with her usual cheerful spirited tone.

 

“She’s right Mr Gast and Mrs Ifalna. We will deal things over here while you guys find a solution to save both Gaia and the Lifestream. We’re counting on ya!” Zack gave them a big thumbs up, turning the glum atmosphere before a bit cheerful.

 

Another strong quake had went off but this time the blue sky was slowly turning gray and they can hear Ashia’s voice calling from them to come over at her. Aerith and Angeal hugged their parents one last time before they all run toward the lil kid direction. While they were running, Zack caught a glimpse of something glowing beside him but there was only Angeal beside him _. Are my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swear to Gaia that I saw something glowing! Must be an illusion, the Lifestream is also falling apart right now so it might been an illusion after all._

 

When they arrive, the girl was now standing in front of a big large portal, ready to take the adults out of the Lifestream. Zack look at the brat and she had that expressionless look when they first meet, he wonders how will that girl looks like when she smile and some few unwanted images pop out from his minds. _When I say unwanted, **I. really. Mean. IT.**_

 

Ashia sensed something unpleasant and turn to her left only to see Zack staring at her. They made eye contact for a few second, Zack gave her a few waves and she replied him with cold glares and the word “PERVERT” with it . Zack receive a sharp pain from that word. It felt like an arrow had pierced his chest. He walks away from the others to calm his pained heart.

 

“Aerith, how about you and Angeal have a few conversation with that Ashia girl before we sepearate...so you guys can get to know each other even for a few second. Am I right, dear?”

 

“Of course, Mrs Gillian. Come on, Angeal. Let’s go talk to Ashia before they are going to left us.” Aerith took the taller, muscular hand and drag him toward the white haired girl. Their sudden presence made the petite girl a bit surprised.

 

“W-What d-d-do you want?” _That’s weird, she didn’t stammer when she talked to Zack and when she speak to my parent just now she talk a lifeless person. Oh well,it doesn’t matter_. That’s what Aerith and Angeal though in their mind but they let it slip off.

 

“It’s nothing, Ashia. We just want to have a nice little chaaa...” Aerith suddenly plop onto the small girl body, but thank goodness she was strong enough to lift the flower girl body, using her shoulder to hold up Aerith body.

 

“Aerith! Wake up!” Angeal shout at the brunette girl,his heart is beating like a tornado right now.

 

“Aerith-nee! Aerith-nee! Are you alright? Please stay with me!” The young white haired girl was set into panic seeing the brunette girl in front of her fall onto her body.

 

“I...I fell dizzy...and hot too.”

 

“What? Is it already that near...but...I...” This time it’s Angeal who looks like he’s suffering from a fever, the man quickly fell on his knees.

 

“Not you too, Angeal-san!” Ashia drag both Aerith and herself toward the weak slumped Angeal, when they were near enough, an unexpected green bright light surrounded them and it bind the three of them together like a rope. Ashia tried to struggle herself but ended tired from her hard struggle, she look up at her attacker that was none other than the adults.

 

“W-Why...?” Ashia eyes were wide from disbelief and she was also at the lost of words.

 

“This is for the Planet...my young dear.”Mrs Ifalna says to the whitenette with her usual sweet smile before Gillian pushed the three of them into the portal.

 

VIIVIIVII

 

When Aerith dragged Angeal toward the young white haired girl, Zack was soothing his grumpiness alone at the flower field, crouching in front of the flowers.

 

“Urghhh...That girl is really pissing me off. I can believe a cute little girl like her is good at insulting people. Did her parents didn’t teach her how to be polite to other?”

 

Zack buried his face between his knees and saw a flower stood underneath him. He pluck the flower and laid his body back onto the ground while looking at the yellow plant he was holding, little by little, he felt more happy looking at it until it suddenly wither.

 

“What the?!”

 

The flower had now fade into dust. Zack quickly sits up and what he saw in front of him right now made him forgot to breath. The beautiful flowers at the field had now turn wither along with the grass. The tree where he usual slept with Angeal had now become old and dried without any leaves left. He needs to warn the others about this, without further thinking, he dash toward the meeting place but there was no one at sight except a portal. Not until something suddenly bind him making him trip, face flat on the ground.

 

He can feel a hand at his shoulder, someone was helping him sits up and when he saw the culprit, he really can’t believe what he was seeing right now. They were Mr Gast, Mrs Gillian and Mrs Ifalna who was holding two edge of some kind of a shining light green rope. One was his, while the other one was connected into the portal.

 

“What in the Gaia are you guys doing and where are the other?!” Zack asked them while struggling to free himself, instead the green rope strangely tightening itself. He fall on the ground once more while grasping for air.

 

“Don’t struggle yourself, Zack. The rope will only keeps tightening you.” Gillian says while helping him sit up again.

 

“Why are you guys still doing here? Did that brat left you guys behind?!”

 

“Zack, calm down and let me explain.” Zack tries to relax himself by inhaling and exhaling his breath a few times. Mr Gast continue his speech when he was completely calm down.

 

“Do you see those two green ropes that Ifalna holding right now.”

 

“Uhhh...Yes. One rope is connected to mine while the other one is connected into the portal and why is it connect...Oh~ Now I get it...but...Why?”

 

“Good thing you’re a fast learner, Zack.” Mr Gast took out the blue shard crystal out of his pocket and point it toward Zack’s chest.

 

“Wait! What are you doing, Mr Gast?!”

 

“I’m inserting this into your body so you can have a vessel on the other side.”

 

“It’s yours...why giving it to me?”

 

“At some part, you’re not a fast learner. Huh~” Mr. Gast kneel down in front of the former 1st Class SOLDIER with a gentle expression.

 

“I don’t deserve this, Zack. You do.”

 

“Why would you say that? You can save the Planet with your genius mind while I... only a monster that Hojo created.”

 

“That isn’t important right now. You want to know why, son?” Zack turn his head to face at Mr Gast.

 

“It’s because...I can feel that there is a connection between the three of you and that young girl.”

 

“What kind of connection?! She has a bad mouth and she doesn’t seem to like me at all!” Zack pouted still pissed, the Professor only smile at the young man in front of him and he put one his hand on the younger man shoulder.

 

“I can see that way, but think about it...how did she know your name along with my daughter and Gillian’s son names before they left, Zack.”

 

“Well...you’ve got a point there,Doc. But-” Ifalna came and cut in, she land one of her white pale small hand on the young male other broad shoulder. She wore a pleading sad face but she still had her smile but it seem bitter.

 

“Zack dear, please~...you must stay with that young girl. She needs you. I can feel that she is special but she also had something hidden deep down in her. I can see in her eyes that she is hurt but- when she look at the three of you, her eyes seem to light up.” The brunette woman pleads at him with serious unusual tone.

 

“But...what if I mess up, Mrs Ifalna.”

 

“You won’t, I guarantee it.” Another loud sound was heard and this time the sky had now turn dark and it seem like it is going to fall apart.

 

“The Lifestream can’t hold up anymore. Zack, you-”

 

“I will go.” Ifalna was speechless but she was relieved hearing that quick answer.

 

“Gast, the shard.”

 

“On it.” The former Professor slowly insert the light blue crystal into the young man body, his chest glow a small dim light and he remembered something.

 

“Did you guys already inserted the shard in Angeal and Aerith body?” Zack ask the adult.

 

“Yes we did.” Ifalna answered Zack question.

 

“And when was that?”

 

“When we hugged them. That son of mine didn’t realize at all! You better give him some hard training when all of you are on the other side, got that!” Zack gulped at this Mrs Gillian demon side, he answer her with a small slight nod.

 

“Can you loosen this rope you guys tied me up? It’s too tight.”

 

“Are you sure, Zack honey? You might get yourself lost. I cannot guarantee that.” Ifalna told him.

 

“Just do it. I know what I’m doing.” Ifalna loosen the rope like Zack wanted.

 

“Arghhh~FREE AT LAST and now!” After he finish stretched his body, he took the rope and tide it at his arm a few times and knot it tightly.

 

“Good to g-” The loud sound was heard once again and the sky seem to tear apart.Ifalna quickly connect the two edge of the rope. When she turn to look at Zack, something big was falling on them but a big blond haired figure appear and shelter all of them with it body.

 

“Y-You’re that-” Zack didn’t forget that figure, it wore the same armor he had fought in the Great Cavern of Wonders but it seem worn out.

 

“ _GO_!” The big figure yell at him, it look at Zack, the mask that it wore had cracked and half of it face was shown. The face it gave Zack was a pained one. Without wasting more time, he run toward the portal. He turn around to face them one last time.

 

“I PROMISE I WILL SAVE ALL OF YOU!!!” Zack shout at them before jumping into the portal.

 

They stare at the portal that was now slowly disappear into thin air. Ifalna turn to look at the big figure and smile at it, she stretch out her arm at it.

 

“Thank you, Minerva. You can rest now.” The figure look at her with a sad look before it fall on the ground. All three of them walk toward Minerva and they all hold the big hand of the Guardian that was now tainted with blood. They all pray so the Planet will be saved before the dark sky of the Lifestream drown them in pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I really hope you guys love it. Sorry if the detail about the unknown redhead girl and Ashia wasn't enough, but right now I'm trying my best to save money to buy a drawing pad of my own to draw these characters. I hope you guys will wait till then. >W<
> 
> I really hope you guys can leave a comment or give me some tips on how to make this fic much better? Those comments might be a big help for me! I hope to see you guys in my next chapter. See ya! <3


End file.
